ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Amelie Larrieux
Amelie Véronique Larrieux (born 1987) is a French professional wrestler and model currently signed with EAW. Pre-Wrestling Amelie was the only child born in Bordeaux, France to parents, Stefan and Juliette. Her parents were both born into money so Amelie stands to inherit the majority of the estates of both her maternal and paternal grandparents because she is the oldest grandchild on each side. Growing up, Amelie's parents gave her everything she wanted from trips to Disney World in Florida, to summer long cruises in the mediterranean. Them spoiling her is one of the many things that fuels her ego and sense of superiority. Aside from the lavishness of her childhood, Amelie is a lifelong athlete, starting playing soccer at the tender age of 5. She was a prospect for the French national team and was a part of a semi-pro team in her hometown of France. But growing up spoiled caused her to have anger issues when she didn't get what she wanted. This caused her to be kicked off her team and deciding to leave the world of soccer behind. After her departure from the world of sports, Amelie dabbled in different career areas before landing in the competitive business of fashion modeling. Here she would have some semi-success, landing spreads in French Vogue and campaigns with designers such as Chanel and Balmain. But once again her anger issues would rear their ugly heads and cause damage to her career after photographers and models alike would refuse to work with her. Since getting kicked off her soccer team, Amelie sought the help of a therapist to get her issues under control. And after years of talks, it seemed to be working. After finally decided to give up on modeling, her therapist suggested she look into something where she could get her rage and aggressions out, the world of MMA. Looking into a few gyms in the area, she found one. But when she went to check it out, she met a pro wrestler who offered to train her and found out that it was perfect for her anger issues... and she could wear sexy outfits as well. Professional wrestling career Elite Answers Wrestling (2016-present) Amelie signed her contract with Elite Answers Wrestling (EAW) on November 27, 2016. In her debut match she faced off against April Song and Autumn Raven. She was victorious in the match. She would go on to lose the next few, entering into a brief feud with Elena Miles against Megan Raine and Laura Laine which saw both sides attack each other and ended when Amelie faced Megan in a tag team match and won. At Malicious Intentions, Amelie will participate in the Grand Rampage match for the Empire Cup. Personal Life Amelie is currently in a relationship with Dutch bodybuilder and fitness model, Dane Hansen. She also continues to attend therapy sessions both in person and over Skype. In Wrestling * Finishing Moves ** No So Angelic (Lifting Double Underhook Facebuster) ** Migraine (Headscissor Driver) ** Bish Wha? (Lotus Lock) ** Bend It ''(Jumping Rounhouse Kick) - used as signature * '''Signature Moves' ** Bridging evasion into kick to head ** Corner foot choke ** DDT ** Discus clothesline ** Hair pull backbreaker ** Hair pull snapmare ** Judo toss ** Multiple knee lifts to opponent leaning through ropes ** One handed cartwheel into arm drag ** Shoulder jawbreaker ** Sitout facebuster ** Snapmare into baseball slide * Entrance Themes ** "Worth It" by Fifth Harmony (November 27, 2016 - present) Category:Female Wrestlers